Crazy in Love
by life goes on u should too
Summary: Bella was admitted in an institute for being unstable and dangerous. Dr. Mary Alice Brandon has worked hard in a time when it was impossible for a woman to become a doctor and has done the impossible. How will being assigned to Bella Swan's case change her life forever? Bellice, but with minimal Bella/Leah. T/E, E/C, J/E, many OCs. M for languages.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. I've read this over and approved of this work of art. She worked hard on this, so go easy on her, guys. (smile) you're truly, Ivory_league.**

First meetings go wrong?

Twenty two year old Dr. Mary Alice Brandon knocked on the front door of Twilight Mental institution. She was of average height with pale skin and long black hair tied in a high pony tail. Her attire was simple: black, knee length skirt and a white button up blouse. Her green eyes were hidden behind half moon glasses. Seeing as it was 1918, the mere fact that she had schooled enough to be a doctor was unheard of and amazing.

The door opened to reveal a young man with blonde, wavy hair, average build and caramel eyes hidden behind thick glasses. His suit was gray and (in Dr. Brandon's opinion) quite boring.

"Dr. Brandon?" he asked in a slight southern accent.

"Yes," she smiled, her voice bell-like and melodic. "And you are?"

"Dr. Hale, in charge of the psychiatric ward. Do come in." Alice walked into a world of white. Everything, from the floor to the ceiling was white. "This way, please. I'll give you the file on your new patient.

She followed and asked a question that had puzzled her since being asked to take to case. "Why is it I only have one patient?"

"Her condition is unique, causing her to need much attention." Dr. Hale led her into a sound proof room with a table and filing cabinets. He searched briefly and pulled out a thin file, handing it to the younger doctor. "Here you are. This is everything we know about her and her condition."

Dr. Brandon opened the file, looking at a single page of a notes, a short profile, but no picture.

Name: Bella Swan

Age: Unknown

Sex: Female

Race: Caucasian

Previous address: Unknown

Weight: 135

Patient Number: 37589345

Medical Record Number: 228593485

Date of Admission: 5/13/1911

Past Medical History: Brought in with a broken leg (right).

Next of Kin: Unknown

Medicine History: Unknown

Reason for Admission: Anger Blackouts

Condition: Unknown

Dr. Brandon looked up. "You don't know what her condition is?"

Dr. Hale sighed. "I told you her condition was unique. So unique I dare say we have no clue what it is."

The young woman nodded, confused thoroughly, and read on. Everything was unknown until the notes from previous doctors.

Notes: Patient enjoys exercise such as climbing, pull ups, push ups, and swinging around. Due to unstable and dangerous nature patient has not left room since admission. Fidgety around women (previous abuse?). Special talents such as art and music. Does not trust easily. Comfortable around three nurses: Jacob Black, Emmett Grizzle, and Esme Platt. Calls them Jakey, Emmy, and Mom.

That completed the profile of the girl. Dr. Brandon closed the file and handed it to Dr. Hale. "I'm ready to meet her."

The older man nodded and opened the door. "Jacob, she's ready."

A towering man of maybe 6'7'' appeared in the doorway. His skin was darkened, much like someone who had been on the beach often. His hair and eyes were black, but his expression kind. Not easy to do in a place like this.

"Dr. Brandon?" he asked, smiling a little. She nodded. "Follow me."

Dr. Hale stopped her. "I warn you, her room is a bit... interesting. You'll understand when you see it."

She nodded and left with the nurse, following him down a long hallway and up two flights of stairs. "You know she's nervous around woman, correct?" he asked over yells from some rooms.

"Yes. Do you know why?" Dr. Brandon asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"No, I don't. She does it sometimes. Some more than others."

Dr. Brandon nodded as Jacob unlocked and opened the steel door. They walked into a white room, seemingly empty save a bed, dresser, table and two chairs. "Where is she?"

Jacob looked up, chuckling. "Up there," he pointed. Dr. Brandon looked up to see that after about ten feet there was three stories worth of metal bars and playground style monkey bars. At the vary top, her white camouflage, army style clad legs dangling, was a young woman. The pants had many pockets, though likely none were in use. From what Dr. Brandon could see the girls torso was covered with nothing but half a tank top. Some kind of tattoo covered her back, though she couldn't make it out from here. Her hair was a dark brown and skin deathly pale. "Hey, Bella-bear! Come on down!"

The girl looked down, jumping down and twisting her body. Dr. Brandon watched in shock as the girl fell until the last possible moment, catching a bar, swinging her body and landing cat-like before them. She stood and Dr. Brandon confirmed that the tank top had been ripped off from below her breast down, showing her toned stomach.

"Jakey!" she grinned, hugging the big man. He chuckled and hugged her back, patting her back.

"Bells, this is your new doctor, Dr. Brandon."

Bella looked at Dr. Brandon, just a sparing glace, and looked back at Jacob. "What happened to Angela?"

"She had to move away, Bell. She got sick."

Bella backed against the wall, leaning against it with her arms crossed and her right ankle hooked over the other. Her face got sad, almost depressed. "She got leukemia, didn't she." A statement, like she didn't need an answer, she already knew. "That's what happened, isn't it. I read a book on cancer."

Jacob sounded sad, too. "Yeah, Bell, that's what happened. But... Dr. Brandon is here to be your friend. Why not say hi?"

Piercing, dark brown eyes looked at Dr. Brandon, taking a moment before connecting with her eyes. The hard eyes softened for a moment before her finger started to twitch, fidgeting with each other. Fear seemed to fill her features, but of what, Dr. Brandon didn't know. The girl began to walk over to Alice, but stopped half-way.

"Y-you will n-_never _r-replace Angela!" she roared, running straight at the wall and jumping, kicking off and twisting to catch a bar. She swung up, climbing and jumping until she was at the top again. Jacob sighed, unlocking the door again and letting Dr. Brandon out. He led her down the hallway and she began to ask questions.

"Why does she only wear half a shirt?"

"That's just the way she likes it. Enough to cover her breasts, but little enough that it doesn't constrict her movement while she's climbing or working out. Not only that, but it shows off her tattoo.

"Tattoo? Ah, yes. I believe I saw that. What is it?"

"Looks like claws ripping through her skin. You can even see this cat-like eye looking through."

"How did she get it?"

"I actually don't know. She's had it for years."

"Why did she get it?"

He simply chuckled. "You'll have to ask her. It's her story to tell."

"Okay, then how did she do the jumping off the wall thing?" Dr. Brandon asked, motioning with her hands.

"We think she learned it in the forest."

Dr. Brandon came to a complete stop. "The... forest?"

"Yeah. You see, two campers found her with a broken leg after what they believed to be a fall out of a tree. They brought her in and they treated her, but when she woke up she went bazerk. Didn't know a lick of English. Russian, mostly I think. She had an anger blackout and was admitted here shortly after. I was just starting as an intern."

"So... that's why they don't know about her family?"

"Yep."

"Or anything, really?"

"Indeed."

"That's... how did she live like that?"

"We don't know. But there is one thing you should know."

Dr. Brandon looked up at the man. "What's that?"

"It took Dr. Weber a month for her to even get a look from Bella." He smiled, showing how much of an accomplishment this was. Dr. Brandon returned the smile.

"So much progress already."

-xoxoxoxox-

Done! So... what do you guys think? Oh, I don't own Twilight. Uh... anyway, this is a story a friend of mine was asking me to write. Just the general idea. So, in his honor, I do write this. I know, I know, I need to get my butt to work on the other stories. I'm working on it. Promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Strange behaviors and Angry minds

Now that Dr. Brandon had her own key to the room, she cautiously opened the door to Bella's room the next morning. She walked into the same room, still seemingly empty. "Bella?" she called.

"You n-never look u-up, do you."

Dr. Brandon followed the voice and looked up to see Bella doing pull-ups on a bar. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Bella swung up and balanced on the bar, hands in her pockets. She shrugged and spent the day ignoring her new doctor. For the first couple of days Dr. Brandon watched as she swung and leapt dangerously from bar to bar. A few times she would seem to miss the bar, but just as Dr. Brandon came close to yelling she would grab another bar or hook her feet around a bar to land safely on a bar.

After those first days the good doctor would catch her patient looking at her from time to time, but still calmly leaping from bar to bar to monkey bar set. It was this kind of calmness that made her question the deduction that she was dangerous. Hard to be dangerous when you don't do anything but exercise. She took personal notes, but often found herself doodling.

A week had passed since their first meeting when Bella switched it up. Instead of her normal fidgety and restless self, she found a monkey bar set a good distance up and lay down across it, one arm dangling and the other looped through them to grab a bar next to her head. From this position she watched her doctor, taking tabs on her, observing. Bored out of her mind, Dr. Brandon began to draw the scene on her pad. She started to smile, realizing how cute her patient looked.

After a while, with the drawing almost complete, she looked up to see Bella was frowning a little. "W-whatcha drawing?"

"Just a little doodle." Dr. Brandon shrugged.

"Yeah, b-but what?"

An idea came to Dr. Brandon and she smiled. "Well, come down and see."

Bella turned her head to the side, huffing, then sighed and made her way down, landing cat-like next to her doctor. She stayed in her crouch and looked at the paper in the other woman's hand. She examined it for a moment before furrowing her brow.

"I-is that m-me?"

"Yes," she said, smiling.

"You're very good, Dr. B-Brandon." She looked up at the woman's face. "Do you have o-other drawings?"

Dr. Brandon nodded and pulled out a folder. While she showed her the drawings, Bella rested her chin on Dr. Brandon's thigh. The action reminded the latter of a puppy, making her smile.

"Do you draw?" Dr. Brandon asked. Bella nodded and got handed the pad of paper. "Draw something."

The other girl grinned, eyes twinkling. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Go ahead."

Bella took the pad in her hands, sitting cross-legged. She focused on her work, her hand gliding over the page. A small smile played over her lips after a few minutes. Not long later, maybe seven minutes, she paused and began working on shading and finer detail. Finally she smiled and turned the paper around to show Dr. Brandon, who gasped.

The sitting wolf looked so real, it could be alive, ready to walk off the page. "Bella, this is fantastic. Where did you learn?"

"I didn't. Angela said I have a gift. I've only been able to draw or write twice here. Before Ang I never got to."

"Why?" Dr. Brandon asked, leaning forward. Bella's eyes drifted down and to the side and she pouted.

"They tell me I'm too dangerous, unstable. I'm fine as long as no one pisses me off."

Dr. Brandon nodded, smiling. "Your stutter… It's gone."

Bella set the pad down, raising her eyebrow and once again making eye contact. "I never knew I had one." She tilted her head to the side. "Does that make me even crazier?" There was a new twinkle in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"No," Dr. Brandon laughed. "Most, from what I've seen, don't know that they have a stutter if they have one."

Bella's head tilted to the other side. "Was it bad, Dr. Brandon?" the girl in grey and white asked, a small smile playing across her lips.

"Not too much." The doctor sighed. "Bella, why are you in here? From what I see, you're just a bit anti-social. You don't seem dangerous."

Bella froze. "I have… anger blackouts. You read my file, you know." Bella looked anywhere but her doctor, who's trained eye told her she was either lying or not telling the whole truth.

"Bella, I…" she was cut off when the door opened and the girl next to her let out a feral growl, up in the bars and perched on one in an instant. Her stance was tense, right leg extended out behind her, left leg bent under her body while she gripped the bar with her right hand, left hand in a claw-like position by her knee. Her normally blank or calm face was pulled into an angry snarl, directed at the two blondes walking through the door.

The woman was a goddess, hair flowing down her back, lips plump and red, and eyes that were a dull black. The man looked a little… dirtier. Dirty blonde hair tied into a pony tail, his eyes nearly red. He looked Dr. Brandon up and down, sending a shiver down her spine. A growl erupted from above them.

"Here's your food, mutt," the woman sneered, venom dripping from her voice.

"Leech," Bella growled back, sending a wave of fear through Dr. Brandon's entire body. Hatred… anger… that was all that was in her voice. Bella didn't move until the two were gone, door tightly closed. She jumped down, falling thirty feet and landing with her knees bent a little. She sniffed, scrunching her nose. "Damn Leeches, making my room stink."

Dr. Brandon, though she was in shock at what had happened, sniffed and could only detect the apple/mint scent that seemed to waft off of Bella.

"Why did you act like that?"

Bella sat in the other chair, examining the contents of her plate. "Angy didn't write it down in the file?"

"No… and why do you call her that? Angela, Ang, Angy…?"

"She told me to. She said friends don't call each other Ms. or Mr. and especially not Dr. We were friends."

They sat in relative silence while she ate, not touching the salad and focusing mostly on the meat and milk. After a while they heard a key in the lock and Jacob came in, followed by a large, pale man built like a tree. They carried a large punching bag on their shoulders. The bigger man boomed a laugh.

"Hey, Bellsie! Look what we snagged for you!"

"We convinced Jazz to let us do it," Jacob laughed, grinning.

"Jakey! Emmy!" she laughed, hugging them both. They dropped the bag, which landed with a loud _THUD!_

"Bella…" Emmett started.

"Can't…" Jacob gasped.

"Breath!" they yelled. She released them.

"Sorry guys, but… oh, man! This rocks!"

"That's what we're here for. Hey, you want help with that?" Jacob asked.

"Naw…" Bella bent down, easily picking it up and holding it on her shoulder with one arm. Dr. Brandon covered her mouth to cover her gasp, dropping her notebook. Her hand slid away from her dropped jaw as she saw "Heavy Duty, 700 lb." on the bag.

The boys left and Bella turned, ready to set it up. "You'll catch flies like that."

Dr. Brandon closed her mouth and made a quick decision. She knew there had to be something more to this girl. Her secrecy, her strength, knowledge… animal characteristics… there was something up and she would find out what it was.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Well, there you go! XD bwahaha! The next chapter with be in Dr. Brandon's POV, and I may do Bella's POV in the next one or the one after… idk… anyway! Tell me what you think!

Purplefriday: Thanks!

Monsterfish: thank you!

FufuTheFallenAngel: thanks.

SilverCrusader: you never know... but I dropped a good few hints in here.

Trang-a-lang: thanks! Hope you liked this one

mojo-jojo: thank you!

Nessa-Jane: thank you. I realize my time period stuff isn't correct, however there will be an explanation to how she got the pants and her private room is due to her dangerous condition. They don't want to put other patients in danger. However, the main reason I didn't do much time correctness (I know... not a word...) is because very little of it will actually be in this time. You'll see. I do, however, appreciate your time that you took to read and I always love constructive criticism.

Caradens: i'm glad you like it. (=

StonedPoet: I was thinking about a Rosella fic, but I wasnt feeling it. Lol

Zerandomness: Bella's seducing Alice with her sexy tummy... -giggle- lol

She Promised Us Lamingtons: thank you! XD

Rose829: thank you!

Deatheater: hope you liked this!

Xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: thank you. I like it, too. More... idk... human. I guess I like seeing Alice as a more human character, seeing as she doesn't remember her human life. Hope this caught a bit more of your attention.

Villemo79: thanks!

SamSidle82: thank you, kindly. -tips my hat and talks with a southern accent-

Real life Bella 95: thank you! I will!

Cece143: thanks.

Temtation mccoy: thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Brandon sat in the middle of her room, surrounded by books. She held a folder in her hands, looking over it intently. Some of the surrounding books were open to pictures; others open to pages full of small words and unnatural stories. She turned a page in the folder and her eyes widened.

"Patient was brought in with a broken Tibia. Upon arrival the cast was placed and the patient was taken to a secure room. After a mere six days she was walking without crutches. Investigation showed a perfectly healed tibia bone." Dr. Brandon set the folder down, feeling unsteady. "Less than a week… oh, my…"

She picked up the book her patient had referenced to when revealing she knew her former doctor had had cancer. She flipped through it, finding no way to know a patient had cancer without extensive medical work.

"How…?"

She flipped through more books and came across a frightening passage.

Were-Creatures are described as having fit bodies with uneven tempers. Through they can change on demand with enough moon light exposer, moments when their anger is so great to cause them to shake, it unlocks their inner animal. They will go into a strange almost blackout stage. Their strength, sense of smell, hearing and knowledge are inhuman. They are often darkly tanned, though long periods without moonlight cause them to pale and look more human. Depending on the Were-Creature's inner animal, the host will have corresponding characteristics. Werecats, for instance, had impeccable balance and find any way to climb that they can.

The paragraph brought Dr. Brandon to a heart stopping realization. Memories flashed before her eyes.

Bella talking about a scent Dr. Brandon couldn't detect.

Her unexplained anger at the blondes.

Her unnatural and notable balance.

Falling from such great heights and surviving, unharmed.

Her feral growl and cat-like characteristics…

Her strength.

"_You read my file…"_

How could she know that?

Dr. Brandon knew it was crazy. Mentioning this thought would land her in the same institution as Bella…

But… was it really that crazy? It was the most likely explanation for the events that had happened. This was… this was insane.

But it was simply the only possibility.

BPOV- 1791 in Soviet Russia

I watched the bear carefully from my hiding spot, feeling the comfortable weight of the rifle in my hand. I waited for the perfect moment… one shot… that's all I had for this. Well, then again… that's all I needed.

Oh, right. My name is Isabell Capori. You may wonder why I'm wearing trousers, have a gun, and don't have long hair. Well, the thing is, my daddy is a single parent of seven brothers and one daughter. I'm the baby, so while my brothers are real protective, I was raised as one of the boys. After all, daddy don't have much experience with girls. I don't mind. Long hair is too much work, much like large breast (thank god I don't have them). I hated dresses and to be honest, girls had too much drama. Currently I was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and no shoes.

The bear stood, bringing me back into reality. I readied the shot, taking aim. It sniffed the air and looked around, cautious. A twig snapped and I saw a white, blue and gray blur. I furrowed my brow, but took aim at the bear again. When the same blue flew past in front of me I stumbled, loosing my balance on the branch and firing a shot. My back hit the ground and I saw that the shot had taken a chunk of the bears shoulder off. It roared upon seeing me and charged. I stumbles, kicking my legs in a desperate attempt to get up and get to my gun. I couldn't load another shot in time, but I could fight it off a little.

Before I could get to my goal the bear swiped at me, slashing through the skin on my torso and sending pain through my whole body. He hit my head with the pad of his paw, knocking me back down. I fruitlessly tried to fight off the beast, but it was no good. I was only a 17 year old girl with no weapon. No way to fight it off. Blackness overcame the edge of my vision.

I forgot to fix the roof.

The hell? I'm dying and that's my thought? I mean... come on!

There was a feral roar, like that of a lion, and the biting stopped. The bear roared in pain and I began to slip in and out of consciousness. Something began to sniff me and bit my side. Great. Now this giant cat thing is gonna eat me.

Warm arms surrounded me and I saw a girl's face before I let myself slip into the darkness.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

I felt warm hands roamed my body slowly. Who was touching me...? What was going on?

"She seems fine. Her wounds are completely healed on the outside, though she may have internal injuries. I'll keep her under observation for now." I couldn't really hear who it was but the voice sounded female... motherly.

"And the Change? How is she doing with it?" A younger girl, maybe.

"Her body is excepting the Change well. No bad side effects to be seen."

"The marks... do they mean...?" A booming voice asked.

"Yes, they do. I just hope she'll take it well when she wakes," an older man replied. What are they talking about?

"Her heartbeat picked up. I think she's waking up." Younger man. I think.

Guess I better join the living. I groaned and opened my eyes, wincing at the light that hit my eyes. I tried to sit up, but pain overtook my torso and I lay back down, letting out a pained gasp. Warm hands helped me sit up and I looked over to see a girl with unique hair. Blues, whites, and silvers fell in waves around a thin, dark face. Her soft silver eyes held regret.

"Thanks," I sighed, leaning back against the pillows she had piled up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently. How was I feeling?

"Weird," I admitted. "I mean, strong but... weird. Like I'm in another body. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah."

I looked around, realization that I was surrounded by strangers kicking in. There were five adults and one child, all darkly tanned. Besides the girl next to her there was a woman in her late 20's on her other side. Her hair was a mixture of shades of greens, her eyes emerald green. On her neck was spiraling green vine-like pattern. On the other side of the room where three men. The largest man, though not the oldest, was build like a bear... or a tree. Yeah, lets go with tree. His hair was mainly black with hints of red through out. His eyes were reddish-orange. He had flame patterns on his wrist. The smaller boy next to him had earth-tone hair and reddish-brown eyes. He had rock patterns on his wrist. The oldest man had pure white hair, though he couldn't be more than 30. His eyes were steely gray and he had water patterns on his wrist. The child was a young girl with purple ringlets for hair and velvet-like purple hair. She jumped onto the bed and crawled onto my lap.

"Hi."

I smiled. I loved kids. "Hey."

"Who you?"

"Isabell. Who might you be?"

"Rachel." She pointed to the brown haired man. "That's daddy!"

The man laughed and picked up the small girl. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"Hi."

The big man jumped up, bounding over. "And I'm Emmett! Nice ta meetcha Bellsie!"

"Pleasure."

"I'm Carlisle Swan, and this is my wife, Esme."

"Thank you both for you hospitality. This is too kind."

"It was nothing dear. You were in need."

"Oh, and I'm Leah," the girl with wavy hair spoke up. Realization struck me.

"You're the one that saved me... I saw you before I passed out."

"Yeah." She blushed, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Thanks you." I smiled and she offered her own smaller smile.

"Anytime."

It was then that I saw my reflection in a nearby mirror, making me freeze. "The hell... what... that can't be me."

Leah nodded, bringing the mirror closer. My skin was dark, more so than the others in the room. My hair, once chestnut brown, was now black and brown with hints of silver, green, red and purples. It was naturally spiked, somehow. My eyes were deep green with a ocean blue star-burst pattern in the middle. A vine-like pattern framed my eyes like a mask. Purple triangles ran along my jawline. My right wrist had fire patterns while my left had water patterns. My right bicep had rock patterns, forming a ring around the muscle. Whoa, speaking of muscle... damn I was toned. I was taller... and I had curves now. Hmm... I know I said I don't like breasts, that they get in the way... but... hot damn I looked sexy. I pushed up my shirt to see that my stomach was beyond toned. Whoa.

"How did all this happen?" I asked, surprisingly calm.

"I bit you. It was the only way to save you."

"Okay, so you bit me and now I'm what?" My calm exterior broke and I was left freaking out. "What's with the marks? What do they mean? What's 'The Change'? Why is my body excepting the Change? Why the hell do I look like th-" I was stopped by a gentle finger over my lips. Leah sighed.

"One question at a time, handsome." I blushed at the complement. "We're Werecats. Creatures of the night. The Change is what's happening to your body when Werecat DNA enters your bloodstream, be it by a bite or scratch, and fights off the human DNA. You're super human now, or on the way. The marks mean you're a natural born Alpha, or Pack Leader. It comes with responablility and Alpha Pheromones. With me so far?"

"I fink tho..." I spoke around Leah's finger, which was still in place. She smiled, removing the finger. "Okay, so what..." I waved my hand. "Stage am I a... at?" My nails had grown into long, cat-like claws. My eyes widened.

"Bend your fingers." I obeyed. "That's stage three. You shift at stage six."

I leaned back fully. "This is going to be a long life."

**1835**

I was out jogging, checking the borders of our territory. Satisfied that it was safe and secure, I stopped at a nearby tree and dug my claws in, launching myself up to a higher branch and climbing skillfully. Once on top of the tree I sat, getting lost in thought. The view was beautiful, but all I could think about was silver, blue and white waves. Soft silver eyes. Soft, dark skin. That calm, shy voice.

"Auntie Isabell!" Rachel called from the bottom of the tree. I looked down at the young Werecat and smiled. She used her power to lift herself up to the top and sat next to her Aunt. "Whatcha thinking about?"

I shrugged, gazing at the blur on the forest floor. Rachel followed my gaze and gasped.

"Auntie Leah?"

"Yeah..."

"How long?"

"Ten years. I just... don't want to risk it."

"You think she's your Imprint?"

"I would have known right off the bat."

"What do you do?"

"What I always do. Go with the flow."

"Isabell!" Leah called.

Rachel winked and I rolled my eyes, shooing her before swinging down. Leah covered her eyes as I fell head first. I hooked my legs around a branch and hung upside down in front of her, leaving our noses level. I chuckled and moved her fingers with one of mine.

"Why so scared?"

"You know that freaks me out!" she frowned.

"Sorry. What's up?"

She sighed, smiling a little and starting to play with my hair. I felt my chest vibrate with a low purr. She knew I loved it when my hair got played with. I don't know why. "You are."

"Cheeky. I'm serious…"

She smiled a little more, though it became shy. "So… ten years, huh?"

I blushed. "You heard that, huh?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Sorry… I know you probably don't like me like th-mmf!" she had tangled her fingers in my hair and kissed me with an intensity I never thought could come from the small Werecat. Before I could respond she pulled back, leaving my breathless.

"Sorry… I don't know what came over me."

I smiled, swinging down. Like this, I stood a good five inches taller than her. "I certainly don't mind."

"So…"

"I just… what about our Imprints?"

She shrugged, hugging me and resting her head on my chest. "That could be a hundred years away. We can deal with it when it comes."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. She lifted her head and smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back, leaning down to capture her lips.

Life just got a little better.

**1852**

Leah and I were laying on one of the couches, my head on her stomach and my hands on my own bare stomach. Finding it easier to maneuver, I had taken to ripping the bottom half of my shirt off. I liked it better and Leah certainly didn't mind.

Leah began running her fingers through my hair, making my purr intensify. I still didn't know why I liked it. Not any more than we knew why our tails and ears appeared when we were this blissful or happy. Emmett's teasing had died down after I tackled him and got him in a leg lock after about two weeks. Everyone, including Edward's green haired mate Tanya, was cool with the relationship. That is… besides Edward himself. But he can deal with it.

A brown and blonde cub with black wings trotted in. When Werecats are born they remain cubs until the age of 18 months. Tanya and Edward's newest child, Lucka, was still only nine months. He spotted me and jumped up on my stomach, curling up and resting. His purr joined my own.

Leah giggled. "You and kids… I swear you're a natural mother."

"You keep believing that," I chuckle.

"I will."

Emmett came in the door, letting a blast of cold air in. He quickly closed the door and set down a large animal. There was plenty of meat, enough for the whole of our pack. "I got dinner," he sighed, bent over as he caught his breath. I stood, cradling the young cub in my hands.

"Excellent work, Emmett. I'll get a fire going. Edward, can you skin it and strip the meat? We can turn the pelt into blankets for the little one's."

"Aye-aye, ma'am!" Edward saluted.

"Call me ma'am one more time and I'll de-man you, boy."

"Sure, sure, lil sis," he laughed as he grabbed a large knife.

"Mom, Rachel, can you guys start getting ready to cook?"

"Sure can, Autie!" Rachel skipped away. Mom patted my shoulder as she followed her grand-daughter.

"Tanya, Leah, can you round up the little ones?"

"You got it," Tanya smiled. Leah tip-toed and kissed my cheek.

"Sure thing, babe."

I handed her the cub and went outside, creating a shelter attached to the front of the house out of hardened snow. Russia... gotta love the weather. I used my power to harden the snow beneath my feet and around the covered shelter, clearing a circular area and built a fire big enough to cook a healthy amount of meat at a time.

Satisfied with my work I went inside to see if I could help. Dad was patrolling the area and Mom was a little worried, a feeling I knew by my Alpha status. I could know the feelings of all my pack members. In a small pack, two to seven, this was easy. Even bearable, maybe. With my pack of seven fully grown Werecats, plus four cubs, it could be overwhelming.

I sent in search of my mate and sister-in-law, finding them trying to round up the cubs. I chuckled as Leah dived for a rouge cub, who's name was, conveniently, Rouge. I whistled and the cubs froze, spotting me and running into my arms. I smiled as they rubbed their noses against my neck.

"I'm their mother and they don't listen to me that well..."

"Lucky, I guess." I handed two of the cubs to Tanya, Rouge and Leam. I handed Leah William and held Lucka in my arms as I stood.

"You know..." Leah began, smiling. "It's super sexy when you do that."

"Do what?" I smiled.

She smiled, leaning close. "Round the kids up like that. You're so good at it."

"You find it sexy?" I chuckled, pecking her lips.

"Yes, yes I do," she husked, kissing me hard. I kissed her back until William pawed at her face, breaking her focus. I chuckled, smiling and leading her out to the makeshift shelter.

"I love you, Isabell," Leah whispered before we got outside.

"I love you, too."

I felt free.

**1909- United States of America**

"You are trespassing on our territory!" the Alpha of the pack opposite us growled. I sighed. He was young, impulsive. All I could do to keep the situation under control is be calm.

"We are sorry, young man. I was unaware the territory was occupied until it was too late. We'll take our leave now."

"No! You trespass. This is a declaration of war!"

"We do not want war. We hope to be peaceful with your pack."

A growl drew my attention and a large wolf from the pack leapt at Leah. In record time I was in my Werecat form, blocking the attack. I was a strange sight, even for a Werecreature. Half my body was mainly black, the other mainly white. The black side had red and brown streaks. The white half had blues and silvers. My wings were a vibrant purple and the tuft on the end of my tail was green, matching my underbelly. I looked like a large, funky lioness with wings.

"_**My bringing my back here may not have been a declaration of war, but that stupid ass move was."**_ I growled in my Alpha voice, my pack shifting as I said this. The other pack followed. They had us outnumbered. We had them outsized.

We launched and collided in a fit of roars and yelps.

Two years later, two years of fighting and death...

The rest of his pack dead or mortally wounded, it was down to me and him. We had lost William and Edward was clinging to life. I was beyond pissed. He seemed to be more mad about losing than his dead pack. Bastard.

He made a violent launch at my leg, biting hard and breaking it. I roared in anger and pain, rounding on him. His bite had weakened me and slowed me down, but I was going to take him down. I jumped, digging my claws into his shoulders and hindquarters. He yelped in pain. His black fur was turning a deep crimson as he desperately tried to land a blow, trying to knock me off. I held on, biting his neck hard. He held up for a little while before collapsing, dead or nearly there.

I got up, limping over to Leah. We all shifted back and Leah helped me into my clothes. We made our way for shelter. We were making slow work, due to my leg. A strange smell alerted me to danger.

"Humans! Run!" I insisted.

"No! We're not leaving you!" Leah frowned, holding tighter to me.

"GO! That's an order."

Reluctantly my pack started running. Leah hugged me hard.

"Be careful," she whispered. I embraced her in a loving hug.

"Always."

"I love you," she said as she kissed me gently.

"I love you, too. Stay out of trouble, baby."

"I will. You better come back to me, or I'll come after you."

"I will. I swear it."

She hesitated before running off after our family. I limped over to a nearby tree and collapsed, pain overtaking my system. I performed a basic spell, making me look human. As I began to pass out I heard someone shouting in a strange language.

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

Done! Whatcha think? r&r

FufuTheFallenAngel: well, we did learn a good bit about Bella in here. Hope you liked it!

Caradens: thank!

MovieNerd: thank you! I really tried to show her unease and some of her temper. I guess it worked.

Rose829: XD thanks! I know this took forever, but ROTC is a bitch…

Vespera: thank ya kindly. –tips my hat-

Vamp13: gosh I hope the Bella/Leah thing won't tick you off…

God's Little Demon: yeah, I realized that after I posted it. But Bella's a different kinda girl, ya know? Thanks, though!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: thought I would tell you something important. While before Bella would fake her stuttering to fool her doctors, she isn't actually aware that she stutters around Alice. Okay, on to the story.)

BPOV

I sat atop the maze of bars and poles, thinking. So many years in this hell-hole. So long since I had seen Leah. Since I had heard her voice. Since I had felt her touch. Emmett and Mom were stationed in the institution, waiting for the right time to break me out. Jake and Emmett had seen each other and the soul-mate law took hold fast.

Over time, with the lack of moon-light came the lack of Werecat characteristics. My marks were gone, my skin pale, my eyes normal and my strength greatly weakened. My hearing was worse, but I could still hear when someone, likely a woman, walked up to the front door and knocked on the front door. My asshat doctor answered the door and they talked. Her name was Dr. Brandon. Impressive… she had a doctorate in this day and age? He talked about my file. She asked about my "condition" and Jake took her to my room.

"You know she's nervous around woman, correct?" he asked over yells from some rooms.

"Yes. Do you know why?" Dr. Brandon asked.

"No, I don't. She does it sometimes. Some more than others."

There was silence as Jacob unlocked and opened the steel door. They walked into my all white room. "Where is she?"

Jacob chuckled. "Up there," he stated. At this point I had been hit by the most… fantastic smell. God, what was that? Gentle kind of smell… with a bit of an edge. That was the only way to describe it.

"Hey, Bella-bear! Come on down!" Jake yelled, breaking me from my trance.

I looked down, jumping down and twisting my body. Dr. Brandon watched in shock as I fell until the last possible moment, catching a bar, swinging my body and landing cat-like before them. I stood and Dr. Brandon starred at my toned stomach.

"Jakey!" I grinned, hugging the big man. His chest rumbled with a chuckle and he hugged me back, patting my back.

"Bells, this is your new doctor, Dr. Brandon."

I gave Alice the smallest of glaces, and looked back at Jacob. "What happened to Angela?"

"She had to move away, Bell. She got sick."

I backed against the wall, leaning against it with my arms crossed and right ankle hooked over the other. I was truly sad, almost depressed. "She got leukemia, didn't she." I stated, already having smelt the cancer cells early on. "That's what happened, isn't it. I read a book on cancer."

Jacob sounded sad, too. "Yeah, Bell, that's what happened. But... Dr. Brandon is here to be your friend. Why not say hi?"

My dark brown eyes looked over Dr. Brandon. She was short, naturally. Her heels gave her a little height, but not much. Pale skin, red lips, black hair and glasses framed her… her eyes…

My heart stopped. My world stopped. Anything tying me to this world was cut loose and tied to her. This woman… this woman was my Soul-Mate. Fear filled me. She had ultimate power over me. She had my heart that moment… the heart promised to Leah. What would she say? What do I do? I began walking toward her before catching myself.

"You will _never _ replace Angela!" I roared, turning back and running, suddenly finding myself back at the top of the bars. No. No no no! This couldn't be happening. This was… no. God, no!

What would I tell Leah?

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

I woke early that morning, getting up and getting dressed. White, loose pants and a grey half tank top. No shoes. I began with push-ups, doing around 300 before grunting with effort. Damn human body. I was able to do so many more before having trouble with my normal form. I did a couple hundred sit-ups and then went to pull-ups.

330, 331, 332

Dr. Brandon began making her was toward the front door.

335, 336, 337

She walked through the halls with caution, jumping now and then. She must be new.

345, 346, 347, 348

She fumbled with the key, opening the door and closing it behind her. She paused.

"Bella?" she called.

"You never look up, do you."

A pause. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Having hit 400, I swung up and stood on the bar, stuffing my hands in my pockets. I shrugged. Whether or not she sat down made no difference to me. That was the most contact I had with my doctor for a while. I preformed dangerous stunts, scaring her more than once when I aimed for a lower bar, seeming to miss the other one. I acted calm around her, but this was, in all fairness, while I was about 20 feet higher than she was.

After a few days of ignoring her I found myself throwing glances at her. She was watching me. That much was clear. While I would look at her, I kept my cool and continued to leap from bar to bar. It wasn't until a week in that I changed my routine. When she walked in I headed for a high set of monkey bars, lying across them. I let one arm dangle and the other loop through the bar, gripping one above my head. After about half an hour Bella picked at the paint, letting her mind wonder to Leah.

When slow movements from her doctor's hand brought her back to the real world. She couldn't see what it was.

"Whatcha drawing?"

"Just a little doodle." Dr. Brandon shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, but what?"

She smiled, like she was planning something. "Well, come down and see."

_Dammit… _I turned my head to the side and sighed, knowing she had me. Curiosity killed the cat… I jumped down, diving toward my doctor. I landed in a crouch next to her and looked at the paper, getting surrounded by her scent and my ears filled with her quick heartbeat. I examined the paper and realized almost instantly what she had drawn.

"Is that me?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"You're very good, Dr. Brandon." I looked up at her face, my breath catching from looking at her eyes. Damn Imprinty thingy. "Do you have other drawings?" She nodded and pulled out a folder filled with beautiful landscapes, animals, everyday scenes. Well, "everyday" on the outside. I found myself resting my chin on her thigh, relaxing quickly from the surrounding scent and her now steady heartbeat.

"Do you draw?" she surprised me with the question and I nodded. She handed me the pad of paper. "Draw something."

I grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" she laughed. "Go ahead."

I took the pad in my hands and sat down with my legs crossed. I got lost in the work, not really sure what I was drawing until a few minutes in. A smile played at the corner of my lips. Before I knew it, the drawing was done, the sitting wolf looking dignified and wise. I showed Dr. Brandon and she gasped.

"Bella, this is fantastic. Where did you learn?"

"I didn't. Angela said I have a gift. I've only been able to draw or write twice here. Before Ang I never got to."

"Why?" My doctor leaned over, showing a bit of cleavage. I caught myself looking before she did and looked away, pouting.

"They tell me I'm too dangerous, unstable. I'm fine as long as no one pisses me off."

Dr. Brandon nodded, smiling. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't make out. "Your stutter… It's gone."

I was shocked. I hadn't been trying to stutter… I made eye contact with her. "I never knew I had one." I tilted my head to the side, deciding to mess with her. "Does that make me even crazier?" She laughed.

"No. Most, from what I've seen, don't know they have a stutter if they have one."

I tilted my head to the other side. "Was it bad, Dr. Brandon?" I asked, a small smile playing over my lips.

"Not too much." The doctor sighed. "Bella, why are you in here? From what I see, you're just a bit anti-social. You don't seem dangerous."

I froze, not wanting to reveal too much. "I have… anger blackouts. You read my file, you know." I found myself looking anywhere but her, avoiding her eyes, because… I knew the truth would spill out if I looked at her.

"Bella…" her voice was cut from my thoughts when I smelt a horrid smell. Vampires… I growled, jumping up a bit too fast and crouching on a bar, a cat-like stance. I knew I looked frightening as two blondes came in, one male and one female. Both were disgusting. How could they stand themselves?

The male looked at Dr. Brandon and I growled loudly at him. His only warning.

"Here's your food, Mutt." The woman sneered at me and I saw a little red.

"Leech," I growled back at her. I stayed where I was until the door closed. I jumped down, landing thirty feet below with my knees bent. I sniffed and a foul smell entered my system.

"Damn leeches… making my room stink."

"Why did you act like that?" My doctor asked me. That's right… she hadn't seen them come in before.

I sat on the chair across from her, looking at my plate and smelling for poisons. "Angy didn't write it down in the file?"

"No… and why do you call her that? Angela, Ang, Angy…?"

"She told me to. She said friends don't call each other Ms. or Mr. and especially not Dr. We were friends."

I ate in near complete silence, save the shouting, yelling and screaming downstairs and the steady heartbeat of the girl beside me. I heard two sets of large feet coming toward my room and smiled to myself. After a while I heard a key in the lock and Jacob came in, followed by Emmett. They carried a large punching bag on their shoulders. Emmy boomed a laugh.

"Hey, Bellsie! Look what we snagged for you!"

"We convinced Jazz to let us do it," Jacob laughed, grinning.

I jumped up. "Jakey! Emmy!" I laughed, hugging them both. They dropped the bag, which landed with a loud _THUD!_

"Bella…" Emmett started.

"Can't…" Jacob gasped.

"Breath!" they yelled. I released them.

"Sorry guys, but… oh, man! This rocks!"

"That's what we're here for. Hey, you want help with that?" Jacob asked.

"Naw…" I grabbed the bag and lifted it onto my shoulder, hearing something drop behind me. Jeeze, why were they both carrying this? It was so light. My brothers left and I turned, seeing Dr. Brandon had her jaw dropped.

"You'll catch flies like that," I winked, going to set up the bag. It wasn't until I saw the weight of the bag that I mentally face-palmed. 700 lbs. crap… that would give me away for sure. Damn. Now what?

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

I woke up and rolled my shoulders, following my usual routine. Tonight was the night Dr. Brandon would be required to stay the night. The night of the full moon. Shoot. I sighed as she walked in, wearing rather boring clothing. She looked at me, an almost scared look in her eyes. I jumped down from my perch and looked down at her. I knew almost immediately that she had figured something out.

"Bella… we need to talk," she whispered, too low for a human to hear.

"Okay. What about?"

She looked me in the eyes, searching for something, anything. What she had discovered she didn't want to be true.

"You. We need to talk about you. You're… you're not…"

I stepped closer. "Not what?"

"You're not human."

"You're right, I'm not."

She took a breath and at the same time we said "Werecat."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Heehee cliff hanger. Review and tell me what you think! I don't own twilight. I think you know if I did it would end different. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_She looked me in the eyes, searching for something, anything. What she had discovered she didn't want to be true._

"_You. We need to talk about you. You're… you're not…"_

_I stepped closer. "Not what?"_

"_You're not human."_

"_You're right, I'm not."_

_She took a breath and at the same time we said "Werecat."_

She gulped. "You… you are?"

"Yes. I do not wish to harm you."

She looked into my eyes and bit her lip. "I know… if you wanted to hurt me you would have by now."

"You're not afraid of me?"

"A little… but I trust you," she smiled and I grinned. I heard Jake running toward us and turned to the door. Jake came in and I ran to him.

"Белла, мы делаем это сегодня вечером." _Bella, we're doing i__t tonight._

"Что? Сегодня вечером - ночь мое пребывание доктора ночь!" _What? Tonight is the night my doctor stays the night!_

"Мы возьмем ее, также! Но мы должны вспыхнуть сегодня вечером! Это - наша самая сильная ночь." _We'll take her, too! But we have to b__reak out tonight! It's our strongest night._

I sighed, defeated. "Что, если она не хочет, прибывает?" _What if she doesn't want come?_

_She will._ "Я хотел пойти с Emmett от второго, я увидел его."_ I wanted to go with Emmett from the second I saw him._

I nodded, sighing again. "Это стоит выстрел." _It's worth the shot._

"Не забудьте, что Вы имеете к..." _Don't forget you have to..._

"Скажите Лихам? Я знаю... Я не хочу травмировать ее." _Tell Leah? I know... I __don't want to hurt her._

He paused, as if to say something, but shook his head. _"_Подготовитесь. Вы оба."_Get ready. Both of you._

"Я буду..."_I will..._

He left and I turned to Alice. She was speechless. "Dr. Brandon, are you okay?"

"You... was that Russian?"

"Yes. It's our native language. Feel free to ask all the questions you want. We have all day." I began pulling out my minimal clothes and putting them on the sheet, tying it into a bag of sorts that I could throw over my shoulder.

"Are you... going somewhere?"

"My Pride is coming for me tonight. You should call out sick, or you may get hurt."

"You're leaving?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Will I ever see you again?"

I bowed my head, then looked back at my work, unable to look at my Imprint. I shook my head. "No... never again, Dr. Brandon."

"Alice."

"What?" I turned. She smiled, a sad smile.

"I want to be your friend, not just your doctor," she hesitated, looking ready to hug her patient, but I sighed, starting to pace.

"You don't know much about me. How can you want to be my friend?"

"I don't know. But why don't you tell me?"

"I don't know where to begin."

"The beginning?"

I sighed and nodded, pacing as I spoke. "My real name is Isabell Capori. I was born in Soviet Russia in 1774. I was the only girl, and the youngest. I was raised as one of the boys. When I was 17, while hunting, I was attacked by a grizzly. Leah saved me by biting me. I became a Werecat, but not just any Werecat. I am a natural born Alpha. Years later, our pack a bit bigger and Leah and myself closer, we began to date." I checked Dr. B... Alice's face for a reaction to this. While Were-Creatures were somewhat famous for our lack of care for our sexual preferences, humans were still... iffy about it. She smiled a little, as if this was normal. Okay... I continued.

"Years later we moved to this country. It was still new, mostly unsettled. We encountered a rival Pack and fought them. I left the five year battle with a broken leg. I instructed my Pride to go on without me and I was brought here.

"So, that's my life just... shortened." I turned to her. "Thoughts?"

"Are you and Leah still...?"

"It has been a long time... she may have found her Imprint."

"Imprint?"

"A Were-Creature's Soul-Mate, for lack of better term. A Were-Creature will do anything for their Imprint."

"What's it like... Imprinting?"

"I've heard it's much like... getting connected to that person by steel bars... cables... it's difficult to explain."

"Have you Imprinted?"

Saving me from answering was Emmett, coming in with our food. "Got you guys a treat. Deer-meat steak."

Alice furrowed her brow. I chuckled. "It's good, Alice. Excellent, in fact."

"Okay..."

"If you want to come with us, you'll have to get use to it."

"Us?" Alice asked.

"Emmett and Jake are part of my Pride. Esme, too."

"I'm coming with you?" Her eyes lit up and I felt hope.

"Only if you want to," I smiled. She looked between us and smiled, nodding.

"I want to go with you, Bella."

My heart skipped a beat and I grinned, looking at Emmett. He winked and set down our trays. "See you later, half-pint." He closed the door and I sat down, slowly eating my food. Alice sat next to me, her skirt-clad leg brushing against mine for a second. We ate in silence and afterwords I got out a spare pair of pants.

"You'll need these, Alice."

She looked at her skirt. "What's wrong with my skirt?"

"It will make it hard to run and ride."

"Run... and ride...?"

"Yes. It's... difficult to explain. Basically I'll be shifting tonight... full moon. Unavoidable. And... I look a great deal different when I get moon-light than when I'm without."

"How different?"

"... Colorful."

She nodded and I turned so she could change. She said it was okay and I turned.

"They're a little big..." she whispered. The pants were a few inches too long, the waist a little too wide. I nodded and ripped off a little from the bottom of my shirt, forming a belt for her. She tied the belt as I rolled up the legs just above her now bare feet. I stood and she frowned, tugging at the fabric.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not use to this. It's confining..."

"Is is uncomfortable?"

"No... I kinda like it."

I felt the moon rising and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes she gasped, likely seeing the color beginning to return. No windows... no moon-light for so long. I was so ready for the escape. So ready... yea...

"It's time," I smiled, crouching.

"What do I need to do?" Alice asked.

"Put the bag on. When I say so, jump on my back, and hold on tight." I had my eyes fixed on the door. This was my Pride... I knew their plan. I didn't have to ask them. The doors would open...

"Alice... NOW!" Alice jumped on my back just as the door opened and I rushed forward, running first on two legs. Emmett joined me, Jake on my other side. Esme had already gone home. After a few moments Emmett grinned.

"How about all fours...?"

I grinned. "Race ya," I smiled, jumping over two guards before landing and running on all fours. I ran through the doors and the moment the moon-light hit me I exploded into my cat form. Alice yelped, but held on as Emmett followed, Jake on his back. I paused, getting use to my form once again before running forward, jumping into the air and taking off.

"Okay, I understand the riding comment," Alice gulped, clutching my neck for dear life. I smiled and while Emmett did complicated flips I stuck to simple flying so I wouldn't freak Alice out. When we landed deep in the woods Emmett and I quickly changed before making our way out. I looked upon my rowdy pack and smiled at the large size of 50.

"Auntie Isabelle!" Rachel yelled, tackle hugging me. I laughed and stood up, hugging her back. Soon my mom and dad joined, Edward and Tanya following close behind. I smiled, happy to be back. When they stepped back I looked around for Leah and didn't have to look long before she jumped on me, hugging me hard.

"Isabelle…" she sighed into my neck. I smiled softly, hugging her back. I had my family back…

-xoxoxo-

She's back with her family…. What do you guys think?

Crazy Heart 101: glad I could make you happy! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Mojo-jojo: lol nope. It's got a lot ahead of it, so I had to move this along

Rose829: daw, thanks! XD

boohoo: uhmmmmm soulja boy is the king of rap... -roasts a hot dog over your flame- thanks, though. I am now able to put my opinion out there. How else would I bring that up? XD and thanks for the hot dog!


End file.
